srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Third Fang
|Diff = 9+ at MR 100. |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information This is one of the Copper Hilt Lodge quests requiring a collateral of 500 gold. It unlocks more Lodge-related content. Tips * Pay attention to the description of your foes and read the messages in the walls * This may be a good time to see the special abilities of the in action, but doing the quest the other way will probably be less dangerous and just as rewarding Prerequisites Map Text Directions Walkthrough Read the intro, Then travel to The Old North Wood and visit a crumbling tomb which you'll now find under Special Locations. You can leave and enter at will. There are two stone doors which can be opened by moving a lever either left or right. The passages west of both doors are trapped, you get no XP for passing a . Trying to open a door without pulling the right lever will result in a similar check. Engravings close to the entrance give you clues for what to do. An armoured skeleton with an aura of shadow blocks the centre, it will not pursue you if you retreat or flee. Attacking it will result in a fight against a , can be damaged by combat items and weapon effects.}} Kill random , until one drops a , you'll get some normal loot from them as well. You'll now have to deal with the guard. * Normal Strategy: Turn the lever left, enter the chamber with the sun engraving in the southeast corner and use the amulet to make the water shimmer ("...light to banish the dark..."). Equip the amulet and go back to kill the . Retreat when it rises, turn the lever to the middle, repeat for the other chamber and kill him again ("...dark to vanquish the light..."). * Black Steel Axe Strategy: Fight defensively and wait for the axe to do your dirty work, but pay attention to to your SP since he'll scale to 12+ without any warning in the text other than the number change; flee after 20 rounds to be perfectly safe. You may have to wait a while for the strong special attack, but you won't have to move around as much. You'll want the water in the sun chamber to be shimmering later (see below), so killing the first incarnation normally is still recommended. You can take his and automatically get a . Turn the lever left again and use the amulet to make the sun basin shimmer to open the now unguarded chest. Go to the alcove west of the entrance and use the star to remove the force field, then return to the chest and pick up the which unexpectedly attacks. You get a , then you fight the . Return to the entrance to the tomb, and climb the stairs to leave. You automatically return to Copper Hilt Lodge, are congratulated and receive 2,500 gold (including your collateral). The final reward is 1,024 general and 32 AS&P XP. Be sure to stop at the trading post on your way out, Virelea takes 2 ATs each for your amulet and Ravenbone Star. Rewards * 264+ combat XP * 2,000 gold * 1,024 general XP * 32 AS&P XP * 4 ATs in the Lodges trading post for selling your items Category:Quests for Gold Category:AT Quests